


Fall and I'll be there

by Frosted_Dubu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Mild Language, ereri, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosted_Dubu/pseuds/Frosted_Dubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple and short Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall and I'll be there

 

"What the hell?" Levi growled with a frown. 

"I... I can explain! I swear..." came the meek and panicked reply.

Frown deepening, the older snarled, " you'd sure need a hell of a good explanation to talk your way out of this Jeager".

Hesitance eminent, the german looked nervously around before setting his eyes on his superior.  
"I..."

"You what?"

Biting his lips, he cursed silently at not being able to speak when the French was looking at him with an unamused look.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Eren shouted nervously, confidence nowhere to be found. 

A tiny sigh escaped Levi as he shook his head a little. "You are stuck in a fucking tree Jeager. What isn't what it looks like?" 

"I...I... "

"Forget it. Just get down you fool."

A sheepish laugh escaped the trapped Eren as he scratched his cheek nervously with one hand while grabbing the branch He was clinging onto with the other. 

"You see... I actually... Can't...."

"You what?"

"I can't ok? It's just... It's scary."

Annoyance was obvious across Levi's face as he clicked his tongue while speaking back harshly," you kill titans that are fucking ten times your size and you swing from building to building every fucking day. You do all that shit and yet you find jumping off a small-ass tree scary? The shit is your problem Jeager!"

"Look I can't help it ok!" Eren cried out desperately." It's not like I want to be stuck up here. There was just this kitten here and I thought she was stuck but when I climbed up she jumped down perfectly fine and..."

"And you are left there dangling like the pathetic idiot you are."

Despite the insults, Eren could not help but agree with Levi on his own stupidity.

"I swear to god Eren. Can't you just go one day without getting into shit?"

Eren cringed at the harsh words that his leader spat at him. It's not like he wanted to always trouble his superior but somehow, one way or another, he sways manages to fuck up. 

"Jump."

Eren's eyes shot open at the command given to him.

"What?"

Rolling his eyes, Levi repeated.  
"Jump."

"What! I can't just! If I could I would have!"

"Don't make me repeat myself you brat!"

"But...but..."

Sighing, Levi's facial expression changed into something softer as he spoke calmly.  
"I'll catch you. Come on. I don't have all day."

Eren only nodded hesitantly before slowly changing his position to that of his jump.

"What if I fall?"

"Then you hit the ground you shit." Levi growled, patience Running thin.

Eyebrows creased, Eren only gazed at Levi with a sad expression before the latter sighed once again.

"You won't ok? I'll catch you. So jump."

Hearing the affirmation, Eren nodded before pushing himself off the branch Shakily. The fall was short but Eren's heart pounded wildly as he fell from the tree branch straight into Levi's arms.

"You're heavy you brat!"

"Sorry."

"I told you I'll catch you."

"Yeah you did."

"Now get off!"

"Actually...my legs... Have gone jelly...so"

"Eren Fucking Jeager. You have ten seconds to get off me or else..."

"I would if I can but... I didn't know  you would use yourself to break my fall! How was I supposed to know my legs would give way!"

"I swear you are the most troublesome shit around!"

Eren remained silent through Levi's rant and he looked down sadly.

Noting the unusual quietness, Levi stopped his complaining and stood up while still holding Eren in his arms and walked off to the main building.

"You are just way too much work you know?" Levi asked without a hint of menace in his voice.

"Sorry."

"But... I still go through all of this shit everyday."

"Sorry."

"Shut up. if you're really sorry you know what to do."

"Have your morning coffee ready?"

Levi hummed," that and you know what else."

"Oh" Eren exclaimed before leaning forward.

A soft kiss was planted onto Levi's cheek as he continued to carry Eren bridal-style into the main hall. 

"The shit I go through for you..."

Eren smiled a little before he playfully replied,"yeah but you still do."

Levi only grunted in response before setting Eren gently on a chair.  

"Seriously, this will be the last time I'm getting you out of the shit you seem to pull yourself into."

"You always say stuff like that but you'll still be there to save me again." Eren replied fondly.

"Since when you shitty brat."

"Since I've been getting myself into shit."

"If you're doing this on purpose Jeager, you better stop."

Eren only Smiled in return knowing the threats Levi gave were empty words.

"I won't save you again."

"Sure you would."

"Shut up." Levi said knowing fully that Eren was right. He would be there for Eren despite all the mess the idiot would get himself into. He would be there to save that dumbass from whatever sticky situation there was. He would always be there for Eren. He knew that very well. After all, where else would he be? 

 

Extra:

"Oh and by the way, you did repeat yourself."

"What?"

"Jump."

"...Damn it Jeager!"


End file.
